Declaración en una heladeria
by PameMaddox
Summary: Que pasaria si te declararas sin saberlo? Una platica con tus amigas puede traer consecuencias, buenas o malas?


En una heladería del centro de la aldea de Konoha se encontraban 4 amigas charlando animadamente, respondían al nombre de: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyūga y Temari no Sabaku.

Sakura Haruno es una excelente medico ninja entrenada por la actual Hokage, Sakura era una joven muy hermosa que a sus 18 años era una de las más deseadas de la villa, de estatura media con un cabello de un exótico color rosa que le llega a la altura de sus hombros, su piel es blanca y tersa, tiene una frente grande pero que no afecta en nada su belleza, posee unos ojos de un hermoso color jade que hacía que cualquiera que la viera a los ojos se perdiera en ellos, su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado , por eso y por su actitud era una kunoichi muy querida y respetada. Es apodada por Ino como frentona o frente.

Ino Yamanaka la mejor amiga de Sakura también conocida por esta como Ino-cerda o cerda, es una kunoichi de cabello largo y rubio que siempre lo trae amarrado en una cola de caballo con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara, con un cuerpo de buenas proporciones, tiene unos ojos de un color azul cielo hermosos, piel blanca y al igual que Sakura es una de las más deseadas por todos lo que causa los celos de su novio Gaara no Sabaku el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, tiene la piel pálida, cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Es hermano de Kankuro y Temari no Sabaku.

Hinata Hyūga integrante del clan Hyūga posee el byakugan al igual que los integrantes de su clan. Hinata tiene un pelo azul oscuro, piel blanca y por supuesto ojos color blanco característica de su clan, cuerpo al igual que sus amigas bien desarrollada. Tiene por novio al ninja mas hiperactivo de la villa Naruto Usumaki tiene el cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azules claro. Tema no Sabaku hermana mayor de Kankuro y Gaara tiene los ojos color azul verdoso, cabello rubio el que siempre trae amarrado en cuatro coletas alrededor de la cabeza y por supuesto cuerpo bien desarrollado, su novio es Shikamaru Nara el ninja mas perezoso de la aldea lleva el cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes.

-Podemos ir ordenando los helados?- pregunto una muy sonrojada Sakura por todas las preguntas que hacían sus amigas sobre su mejor amigo y amor secreto: Sasuke Uchiha uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha e integrante del casi extinto clan Uchiha, un joven que a pesar de tener 19 años era perseguido por un montón de mujeres de todas las edades lo que le molestaba de sobremanera, es un chico un poco más alto que Sakura, cabello corto y rebelde color azabache con reflejos color azul, poseedor de unos ojos negros y profundos como un pozo muy oscuros, piel nívea y de buen cuerpo. Sasuke es un chico frio, arrogante e inexpresivo no dejaba que nadie viera sus verdaderos sentimientos bueno casi nadie solo había una persona que tenia permitido verlo como realmente es y esa persona es Sakura Haruno su mejor amiga a la que protegía de todo y de todos pero lo que nadie sabía era que el guardaba un secreto que nadie podía saber.

-No! Frentona no nos cambies el tema te estamos preguntando si estas enamorada de Sasuke?- le dijo Ino a lo que las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza sabiendo que si la presionaban les diría lo que ellas querían saber.

-N-No me gusta- respondió nerviosa Sakura volteando a todos lados para ver si había algo con lo que distraer a sus amigas.

-Sakura-chan nosotras no te preguntamos si te gusta solo te preguntamos si estas enamorada de él- contesto la tímida Hinata.

-Hinata tiene razón Sakura- le dijo Temari, a lo que Sakura al darse cuenta de su error bajo la vista.

-Ya dinos estas enamorada del Uchiha?- seguían presionándola a lo que Sakura bajaba más y más la cabeza y se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

Lo que las chicas no sabían era que un grupo de muchachos las estaban oyendo, en particular cierto pelinegro que escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Vamos Sakura dinos- la presionaba Temari, todas excepto Sakura se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.

-Si Sakura-chan- le decía un poco insegura ya que había notado como Sakura bajaba mas la cabeza cada vez que le decían algo y lo que ella menos quería era que se sintiera mal.

-Ya frentona di…-Ino fue cortada abruptamente a la mitad de su frase por Sakura que ahora lloraba.

-Ya basta!- les grito Sakura sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Que quieren que les diga! ¿Qué estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué me pongo nerviosa con su presencia? ¿Qué me sonrojo más de lo normal a su lado o que siento mariposas en el estomago cuando me ve?- seguía diciendo mientras lloraba, mientras Sasuke se acercaba por su espalda para poder aclarar ese asunto y no seguir viendo a Sakura llorar - O que… sé que no soy correspondida y eso me produce una gran tristeza- termino diciendo en un susurro con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra al escuchar esa última frase, por lo que decidió acercarse más rápido a ella y decirle lo que tenía que decir sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso que acabas de decir?- le susurro al oído una voz grave asustándola, Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par se dio la vuelta lentamente rezando porque lo anterior escuchado no fuera más que su imaginación pero al darse completamente la vuelta vio con terror como su mas terrible pesadilla se cumplía su mejor amigo estaba detrás de ella y había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

-Sasuke…- susurro entrecortadamente a causa del llanto que se había intensificado en ese momento. De pronto el mundo a su alrededor dejo de existir y solo quedaron ella y Sasuke que la observaba fijamente con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre.

-Bueno Sakura Sasuke nosotras los dejamos solos para que puedan hablar a gusto- escucho decir a Ino pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Bajo la mirada al no poder sostener más la mirada penetrante de Sasuke.

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?- le dijo Sasuke serio como siempre.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Sakura tratando inútilmente hacerse la inocente sin obtener resultado alguno.

-Cómo que¿ Qué?- le pregunto desesperado Sasuke- Qué estas enamorada de mi-le contesto más calmado Sasuke al ver que Sakura bajo mas la cabeza y se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lagrimas.

Sakura al ver que no tenía otra opción le contesto con la verdad-Porque sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo-contesto entrecortadamente dejando salir las lagrimas que había estado reprimiendo-Que solo me ves como tu mejor amiga-

De pronto paso algo para lo que Sakura no estaba preparada, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la pegaban a un pecho bien formado y duro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-volvió a preguntar Sasuke- Nunca te has preguntado ¿porque eres la única a la que le muestro como soy? ¿Por qué dejo que me abraces, me des un beso en la mejilla o porque solo a ti te sonrió?-siguió preguntando Sasuke con la voz más dulce que le había escuchado Sakura.

En ese momento Sakura alzo el rostro para verlo a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos la dejo helada, no eran fríos como estaba acostumbrada ahora eran cálidos llenos de ternura y ¿Amor? No eso no podía ser, se trataba de convencer.

-Eso Sakura es porque…- le empezó a decir pero no termino porque vio que ya no lo estaba viendo a él sino que al piso-Veme- le ordeno a lo que Sakura obedeció-Eso es porque Te amo siempre lo he hecho pero tenía miedo de demostrar lo que sentía por miedo a que te pasara lo que le paso a mi familia-

Sakura al oír eso no le creyó no hasta que se fijo bien en sus ojos y vio que había sinceridad en ellos y que no le estaba mintiendo.

-Te creo- dijo Sakura esbozando una dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra igual.

Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros separados uno de otro que Sasuke le hizo una pregunta que alegro de sobremanera a Sakura.

-Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si Sasuke, si quiero- dijo feliz Sakura juntando por fin sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso sellando así una declaración un tanto rara pero al fin y al cabo una declaración que hizo feliz a mas de una persona.


End file.
